Corazones Alineados
by Andy Saturn
Summary: AU Kagome sonrió y quedó cautivada por el color ámbar, casi dorado, aunque esos ojos eran fríos y no transmitían ninguna emoción. Sesshomaru dudaba, no podía darse el lujo de dejarla viva. No era posible, no se permitiría mantener ninguna relación con Kagome. Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor" Un capítulo contiene Lemon
1. Cabellera Plateada

Bienvenidos! Mientras escribía otro fic decubrí en mi inbox una invitación a un reto. Es curioso porque desde hace tiempo me preguntaba cómo se organizaba, cuáles eran los foros y la vida me contestó... Siempre lo hace de maneras inesperadas... Así que acepté, es la primera vez que entro a un concurso y también será mi primer lemon (no en este capítulo) y es muy emocionante :P En fin supongo que ustedes los lectores serán lo más beneficiados, así que deleítense con estas historias! Y qué gane el mejor!

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia sólo tiene fines recreativos. La imagen es propiedad de YoukaiYume.**

* * *

><p>Corazones alineados<p>

Cabellera plateada

En la actualidad el ritmo del mundo había cambiado radicalmente. Difícilmente encontrabas personas descansando y si tenían tiempo libre trabajaban desde sus computadoras. Este estilo de vida tan express y estrenaste le había arrebatado la vida al padre de Kagome. Una noche, él salía tarde del trabajo, cansado y ansioso por ver una vez más a su familia cuando de pronto una camioneta se estrelló con su auto, el piloto tenía prisa, iba a llegar tarde a una cita importante.

Desde ese día Kagome decidió estudiar medicina para ayudar a las personas. Una vez que acabó sus estudios universitarios en medicina general se especializó en el manejo de plantas medicinales, medicina tradicional japonesa, medicina alternativa, tomó algunos cursos de psicología y realizó un estudió sobre los chacras y como benefician la salud de las personas. Kagome pretendía ser un médico integral, creía firmemente que un problema de salud no debía tratarse como un problema aislado sino como un todo.

A sus 28 años contaba con una casa consultorio en el pueblo Okutama, al oeste de Tokio. A lo lejos parecía una casa común y corriente, pero Kagome la había modificado, en la planta baja se podía accesar al consultorio, tenía una pequeña sala de espera, un área muy amplia para atender hasta a dos pacientes y pequeño onsen, en caso de que el paciente tuviera que pasar la noche. En el primer piso se encontraba un departamento, separado del consultorio, se podía entrar por unas escaleras que se encontraban a uno de los costados del edificio. El departamento tenía una acogedora cocina y una mesa, una muy pequeña y vacía sala, un baño completo y dos habitaciones, una estaba destinada a ser un estudio y pequeña biblioteca y la otra para dormir.

Hasta el momento su vida tenía una rutina estable. Todos los días muy temprano se levantaba, desayunaba algo ligero, practicaba Tai chi, tomaba una ducha y almorzaba algo más sustancioso. Después de eso su día estaba lleno de diferentes actividades, limpiar su hogar, su consultorio, atender pacientes, pagar cuentas, etc. Una vida normal. Este día en particular iría a comprar comida y algunas otras cosas en el mercado cerca de su casa. Se puso unos shorts azules, una playera blanca y un suéter verde ligero. Se colgó una bolsa cruzada, salió de su casa, se fijo que las alforjas de su bicicleta estuvieran bien sujetadas y emprendió su viaje.

Adoraba sentir el viento en su rostro, estaba relajada, a pesar de tener mucho trabajo, todo estaba en orden y en paz. A la distancia pudo ver una larga cabellera plateada, pensó que probablemente era una anciano y decidió ir ayudarlo. Cuando alcanzó a esta persona, resulto ser una mujer joven y su cabello era rubio. A Kagome le pareció extraño, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Cuando estaba estaba recibiendo el pescado que compró pudo ver de reojo la misma cabellera plateada. Esto llamo mucho su atención y volteó, pero no había nadie con ese color de cabello. Una vez más no le dio importancia.

Kagome consiguió todo lo que necesitaba y compró una que otra cosa extra. Todo lo estaba empacando en las alforjas y canasta de su bicicleta. Cuando tocó el manubrio, sólo por unos segundos, pudo visualizar unos ojos rojos, eran feroces y llenos de resentimiento. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un presagio…? ¿Un recuerdo? Se talló un poco los ojos, no podía explicarlo y por ahora nada podía hacer al respecto, así que se montó en su bicicleta y regreso a casa.

Terminaba de comer y ahora se dedicaría a limpiar su consultorio, al día siguiente recibiría pacientes, afortunadamente siempre lo mantenía en orden, así que no le tomaría mucho tiempo esta tarea. Bajo el último escalón, la sorpresa y la angustia la invadieron. Soltó todo lo que tenía en las manos y corrió a la entrada de su consultorio. Un hombre, de cabellera plateada yacía en el suelo, sus ropas estaban sucias y rotas, como si llevara días vagando. Lo primero que hizo fue checar su pulso, aún estaba vivo. Kagome colocó el cuerpo del hombre boca arriba e intento enderezarlo un poco.

- ¿Puedes escucharme?- golpeó con suavidad las mejillas del hombre- No puedo cargarte yo sola, necesito que me ayudes

Cuando el hombre sintió que Kagome lo tocaba intentó apartarla con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pronto descubrió que era inútil, necesitaba recuperar su energía, no podía desperdiciarla peleando, así que cooperó con la mujer que lo ayudaba.

Kagome llevó al hombre dentro del consultorio, lo recostó en unas de las camas. Examinó, superficialmente, el cuerpo y solo encontró una herida en su brazo izquierdo, no era muy grave, pero si era un corte profundo. Lo anestesió, limpió perfectamente bien la herida, lo suturó, le aplicó una pomada que ella había hecho a base de plantas y lo vendó. Impecable trabajo, se notaban los años de experiencia. Enseguida revisó al paciente con mayor atención y descubrió que uno de sus chacras, el del corazón, estaba completamente cerrado. Abrió uno de sus estantes, saco un preparado hecho a base de varias hierbas y puso agua a calentar.

¿En qué problema se habría metido aquel hombre? A juzgar por su condición había sido atacado, probablemente con una katana. Tal vez pertenecía a alguna pandilla o la mafia, tenía líneas rojas tatuadas en su cuerpo y en su rostro, incluso sus párpados estaban delineados del mismo color. Lo que más llamaba la atención de Kagome era la luna morada en su frente. Guiada por la curiosidad acaricio delicadamente esa marca, lo que provoco que el hombre abriera los ojos. Kagome sonrió y quedó cautivada por el color ámbar, casi dorado, aunque esos ojos eran fríos y no transmitían ninguna emoción.

Abrió los ojos, aún estaba muy desorientado y le hormigueaba el brazo. ¿Esa mujer seguía a su lado? ¿Qué rayos le había hecho a su brazo, no podía moverlo bien? Intentó levantarse, deshacerse de esa mujer, pero una vez más fue en vano, así que sólo se enderezo.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?!- gritó su demanda, estaba furioso

-Tranquilo- su voz era tranquilizadora y dulce- Soy la doctora Higurashi Kagome, te encontré inconsciente, ahora estas en mi consultorio, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? y ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-No es de tu incumbencia- la analizaba con su mirada no comprendía porque lo ayudaba

-De acuerdo, tenías una herida en tu brazo izquierdo- se acercó a una mesa y tomo una taza- no era grave, pero tuve que utilizar varios puntos para cerrar la lesión- a la taza le agregó el preparado, después introdujo una rejilla para mantener todo al fondo y finalmente vertió agua caliente- no hay señales de infección, sin embargo necesito que bebas estos antibióticos- se acercó al hombre de mirada fría y le ofreció la taza y las pastillas

-Nada de lo que haces es necesario- sus palabras no demostraban ningún sentimiento- ¿Porqué insistes en ayudarme?- preguntaba muy incómodo

-Es mi trabajo- le regalo una muy dulce sonrisa- no se que fue lo que te paso o porque, pero te lastimaron y no puedo quedarme con lo brazos cruzados, mientras seas mi paciente te ayudaré en todo lo que este a mi alcance- en esta ocasión puso en las manos de hombre la taza y las pastillas- Anda, la infusión es relajante, te ayudará a descansar y a recuperar tu energía- podía notar la desconfianza de su paciente

-Sesshomaru- dijo en un susurro que apenas se escuchó- es mi nombre- parecía muy cauteloso, como si su vida dependiera de su nombre, Kagome sonrió

-Bien, te dejo descansar en unas horas te traeré de cenar- sonrió complacida y colocó alrededor de Sesshomaru unas cortinas para brindarle privacidad.

Observaba los antibióticos en su mano. Cerró su puño y al abrirlo las pastillas estaban pulverizadas, no las necesitaba y sacudió su mano. En cambio el té lo bebió en su totalidad, tampoco lo necesitaba, pero dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraba le pareció una buena idea tomarlo.

Por la conversación que mantuvo con esa mujer, Sesshomaru dedujo que ella ignoraba por completo la existencia de demonios y espíritus, por lo tanto también desconocía su naturaleza y de lo que era capaz. Se dio cuenta que estaría a salvo en ese lugar, la última pelea que había tenido con esa sacerdotisa y ese híbrido le había costado demasiado. Volteó a ver su herida, se quitó la venda con cuidado y analizó el trabajo de la mujer. Volvió a vendarse el brazo y pensó que la mujer solo había desperdiciado su tiempo. Era una lástima, esa mujer tenía buenas intenciones y él la mataría esa noche. Se recostó, necesitaba descansar.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>De verdad que este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo, de hecho borré una escena con Miroku y Sango, de pronto el inicio era muy lento. La bueno noticia es que cuando acabe el concurso la subiré como un fic aparte, algo así como el OVA de mi fic jeje :P ya tengo el inicio para que desperdiciarlo.<p>

Pues por el momento es todo, ya casi termino el segundo capítulo yo creo sale antes de cumplirse la semana. Es un hecho que habrá un tercer capítulo, ese creo apenas estará listo antes del 30 de Noviembre... Cualquier pregunta, comentario, porra :P no duden en publicarla.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia, de verdad lo aprecio y más que nada espero que lo disfruten. Gracias!


	2. La historia de una guerra

Hola de nuevo! Gracias por seguir mi historia! Eso de limitarse a hacer únicamente 3 capítulos ha sido más difícil de lo que creí, si que ha sido un reto para mi. Espero disfruten este segundo capítulo.

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia sólo tiene fines recreativos. La imagen es propiedad de YoukaiYume.**

* * *

><p>La historia de una guerra<p>

La noche se acercaba y los rastros los llevaron hasta Okutama, un pueblo pacífico y hermoso. Se detuvieron enfrente de una casa, el primer piso estaba iluminado por luz eléctrica y lo inundaba el olor a comida casera. Se acercaron a la casa, con su poderoso olfato confirmó que Sesshomaru se encontraba dentro del lugar. Tocaron una campana y desde una ventana se asomo la cabeza de una mujer, inmediatamente desapareció, abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras para recibirlos.

-Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- saludó amablemente Kagome

-Buenas noches, soy Kikyo, sacerdotisa del templo Kiyomizudera, en Kyoto- se presentó cortésmente

-¡Vaya! Vienen desde muy lejos…- estaba impresionada por la distancia que recorrieron, después observaba al acompañante de Kikyo- Dime, ¿Tú eres un monje del mismo templo?

-¡¿Qué?!- se sobresaltó y por instinto sujeto su katana- ¿Acaso puedes verme?

-Bueno… sí, no esta tan oscuro…- una gota de sudor escurrió por su frente

-Él ha sido asignado como mi escolta, su nombre es Inuyasha- jamás había conocido a una persona, fuera de su círculo, que pudiera ver a Inuyasha- disculpa sus modales

-No hay problema, mi nombre es Kagome- hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza- Han viajado desde muy lejos, los invito a cenar- propuso inocentemente

Kagome terminó de preparar la cena y suspiró, planeaba desayunar lo que había cocinado, pero con la visitas tendría que levantarse más temprano. Kikyo quería saber más sobre la mujer que los atendía, ya que aparentaba no tener conocimiento sobre sus poderes espirituales.

-Durante el viaje escuché que en Okutama vive una excelente curandera- mintió, se propuso a provocarla- incluso se dice que tiene poderes mágicos

-¿Qué?-parpadeó un par de veces y después río efusivamente- No, para nada, sólo soy un médico que utiliza remedios olvidados, en verdad que la gente puede exagerar- la idea la divertía de sobremanera

Kikyo sabía que la mujer que tenía enfrente era sincera, sin embargo decidió indagar un poco más. Durante toda la cena Kagome se dedicó a hablar sobre todos los estudios que había realizado y los que pretendía hacer, su familia y anécdotas que atesoraba, su vida en Okutama en dónde encontró la paz y armonía que siempre quiso y detalló el último paciente que había atendido, Miroku el esposo de su mejor amiga, Sango. Ni Inuyasha ni Kikyo notaron algo sospechoso en la mujer, era dulce, amable y su ser desprendía una energía pura, si Sesshomaru estaba ahí aún no tomaba control sobre de ella.

-Creo que ha sido un largo monólogo sobre mi vida- decía muy apenada mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa- ¿Qué es lo que los trae hasta acá?

-Eso no te incumbe niña- estaba molesto, incómodo y cansado de estar ahí. A Kagome le pareció familiar su actitud

-Disculpa, no pretendía entrometerme…-fue interrumpida

-Una vez más te pido que ignores sus malos modales- con sola una mirada hizo que Inuyasha hiciera una pequeña reverencia- Te contaré una historia Kagome

-Estas segura que esta niña comprenderá…- miró a Kikyo, se veía molesta y decidió, por su propio bien ya no interrumpir- ¡Keh!- molesto se revolvió en su lugar

-Lo que te voy a contar sólo lo sabemos sacerdotisas y monjes de cierto rango, pero dadas las circunstancias es necesario que lo sepas- su tono era sereno, frío y misterioso- Hace aproximadamente mil años humanos, demonios y espíritus compartían el mismo plano y vivían en una muy delicada armonía. Lamentablemente los enfrentamientos humanos aumentaron, creando hambre, enfermedad y sobre todo odio. Muchos espíritus y demonios aprovecharon las circunstancias y devoraron a muchas personas, generando rencor y sed de venganza. Los demonios más poderosos, hartos de que sus reinos fueran perturbados, tomaron cartas sobre el asunto y se enfrentaron a cualquiera que consideraban un estorbo. La violencia había alcanzado niveles inimaginables y estalló la inevitable guerra. A pesar de todo esto, el amor pudo surgir entre demonios y humanos, fruto de este amor nacieron niños mitad humanos mitad bestia- Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar, no le gustaba escuchar esa parte de la historia- De algún modo, estos niños brindaban una luz de esperanza…

-No lo fueron…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no entendía porque la historia estrujaba su corazón- cierto, los rechazaron…- observó a Inuyasha e intuyó que él era uno de esos niños

-La guerra no sólo continuó, una de las principales misiones era eliminar a los traidores y a los engendros- la pena y desagrado invadieron sus palabras- Sólo se intensificó la crueldad en los actos de odio, parecía que el mundo se acercaba a su fin. Afortunadamente, dentro de este caos apareció una pareja, la sacerdotisa Tsukiyomi y el demonio Hoshiyomi unieron sus poderes para separarnos en diferentes planos, el terrenal y el espiritual, su objetivo principal era proteger a todos los niños que eran híbridos.

-Intentaban crear un mundo solo para ellos- estaba conmovida, aunque no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba

-¡Keh! Te equivocas, si un demonio y un humano se entregan el uno al otro mueren al instante, ese conjuro se hizo para evitar que nacieran más… híbridos- sus palabras derramaban odio y furia

-El precio por lanzar el conjuro fue muy caro para todos-continuó ignorando las palabras de Inuyasha- Tsukiyomi y Hoshiyomi desaparecieron, la expectativa de vida de los humanos se redujo y los demonios perdieron gran parte de sus poderes. Poco a poco los humanos dejaron de hablar de esta guerra y de los demonios hasta que se olvidaron de ese mundo. Un grupo de sacerdotisas y monjes decidieron guardar el secreto y entrenarían sucesores para protegerlo. Con el tiempo las nuevas generaciones de guardianes descubrieron que los hombres mitad bestia mitad humano podían viajar entre los dos planos y con su ayuda aprendieron a invocar espíritus o demonios, hubo una gran polémica, ya que no se garantizaba que el ejecutante pudiera controlar al demonio y hubo varios miembros expulsados de la orden. A base de experimentaciones algunos lo perfeccionaron, otros fueron consumidos por lo que traían, de esa forma varios demonios pudieron cruzar a nuestro mundo y aprendieron que robando nuestra energía sexual pueden lentamente recuperar sus antiguos poderes

-Espera… creí que solo los súcubos hacían eso- estaba contrariada, nada tenía sentido

-Ustedes los humanos no saben nada, todos nosotros podemos hacerlo, es muy fácil ya que son muy débiles- estaba intranquilo, se recostó agobiado- no te puedes imaginar la cantidad de formas en la que se pueden robar su energía- Kagome lo veía incrédula

-Es cierto lo que Inuyasha dice, ahora nuestra misión es buscar y regresar a todos esos demonios al plano al que pertenecen o ,en el peor de los casos, eliminarlos.

En un segundo el cerebro de Kagome ató algunos cabos sueltos, sabía porque estaban ahí. Sesshomaru. Si todo lo que le decían era cierto, él era un demonio. El miedo la embargó, había estado en riesgo de morir desde que lo encontró… respiró, meditó un poco las cosas, él había decidido no atacarla y vaya que había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Aclaró su mente, dejo a un lado el miedo y tomo una decisión, su paciente corría peligro y debía hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para protegerlo.

-Hace unas semanas una sacerdotisa de nuestra orden, Tsubaki, reclamó que ella también merecía mantener a su lado a un demonio como Inuyasha, pero se le fue negado. Enfurecida y sedienta de poder invocó a uno de los más poderosos demonios, Sesshomaru, el asesino perfecto. Como era de esperarse, Tsubaki no pudo controlarlo y él no tuvo piedad...-sentía lástima por su compañera

-La historia que me cuentan es asombrosa y de ser cierta no puedo entender una cosa ¿por qué me la cuentas? Soy solo una médico- su pregunta era sincera, pero pretendía pasar por una chica tonta

-Creemos que Sesshomaru se ha escondido en tu casa, necesitamos saber si no has visto, sentido o escuchado algo extraño

-O a un hombre con marcas en su rostro y con una luna creciente en su frente- dijo muy seriamente

-La verdad es que lo único extraño que me ha sucedido hasta ahora ha sido su visita- un gota de sudor escurría por su cabeza y sus visitas suspiraron derrotados

-Posees grandes poderes espirituales y la prueba es que puedes ver a Inuyasha- tomó una de las manos de Kagome- y creo que podrías formar parte de nuestra orden, con un entrenamiento adecuado serías una increíble sacerdotisa

-Muchas gracias por la oferta- sonrió halagada y un poco apenada- pero mi deber se encuentra aquí en Okutama, mis pacientes y este pueblo me necesitan

-En ese caso, es mejor que nos vayamos Kikyo, no podemos perder más tiempo- se levantó decidido a irse

-Muchas gracias por tus atenciones, estaremos en el pueblo en caso de que te encuentres con Sesshomaru- una última prueba

-Por supuesto, cualquier cosa que note los buscaré- pudo aparentar bien

Kikyo sólo asintió con la cabeza y salió del departamento detrás de su impaciente pareja. Kagome se sentía abrumada por toda la información que acababa de recibir, no estaba segura de creer todo lo que había escuchado. Era obvio que esas personas habían herido a Sesshomaru. Rápidamente recogió toda la cocina, preparó la cena para su paciente, la puso en una bandeja especial para comer en la cama y bajo hacia el consultorio. Al entrar prendió la luz, parecía que Sesshomaru la esperaba, aún permanecía recostado en la cama.

-Disculpa mi tardanza, tuve que atender visitas inesperadas…- estaba nerviosa

-Ya te han revelado quién soy en realidad, un demonio- su rostro y su voz no reflejaban ninguna emoción- ¿Por qué insistes en ayudarme?- estaba intrigado

-Ya te he explicado eso- colocó la bandeja en el regazo del demonio- este lugar es neutral, no importa quien seas o lo que hayas hecho cuidaré de ti, cuando te hayas recuperado y salgas de aquí lo que pase ya no es de mi incumbencia- le regalaba otra de sus sonrisas y pudo jurar que Sesshomaru correspondió con el mismo gesto, pero no se veía ningún cambio en su rostro

-Yo no me alimento de comida humana- volteo su mirada al frente, en signo de negación

-¡Ah! Pero no es ordinaria, seguro escuchaste que tengo poderes y con ellos siempre preparó mi comida, lo que la hace muy especial, te ayudará a recuperar tus energías- dijo muy animada

Sesshomaru consideró que era absurdo, ya que ella no sabía de esos poderes hasta ese día, sin embargo la necesidad de complacerla se apoderó de él. A penas habían cruzado palabra y él disfrutaba verla sonreír y que se empeñara en protegerlo, sin embargo no lo entendía. Resignado, volteó a ver los palillos, los tomó y comenzó a comer, de inmediato pudo sentir la alegría de su doctora. Kagome observaba complacida, no había mayor satisfacción para ella que ver a un paciente mejorar y lo estaba logrando, pudo notar que el chacra del corazón de Sesshomaru se estaba desbloqueando. Con una actitud triunfante Kagome decidió tomar un baño, estaba exhausta y merecía un buen descanso.

Terminó de comer, se levantó y dejo la bandeja sobre una de las mesas. Sentía un extraño calor en su cuerpo y pensó que era muy reconfortante, tal vez esa mujer había alardeado sobre sus poderes, pero coincidía en que esa comida tenía algo especial. Por primera vez Sesshomaru dudaba, no podía darse el lujo de dejarla viva. Ya se había recuperado por completo, podía irse cuando él quisiera, pero ese era el problema no deseaba irse sin ella. No era posible, no se permitiría mantener ninguna relación con Kagome. Rió un poco, ahora ya la llamaba por su nombre, definitivamente la mataría, sería cuidadoso, no la haría sufrir.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Ya se, ya se, el próximo capítulo habrá lemon lo prometo. Es muy informativo este capítulo, pero los prepará para el siguiente.<p>

Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado. Como siempre les agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer.


	3. Conexión

Ufff! Al fin acabe... De verdad que me ha costado trabajo... Es mi primer lemon, no había considerado escribir lemon hasta que se atravesó este reto así que perdonen si la descripción no es my clara. Creo que rayo en lo pornográfico, pero eso lo juzgaran ustedes e intente no ser muy vulgar al referirme a algunas acciones... visualizarlo en mi mente fue complicado, ya que la imaginación vuela demasiado y hasta fuegos labiales provoca... pero quiero pensar que ha valido la pena. Cumplí con los requisitos del reto ha sido muy gratificante y de verdad espero que lo disfruten :D

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia sólo tiene fines recreativos. La imagen es propiedad de YoukaiYume.**

* * *

><p>Conexión<p>

Un baño siempre es relajante y revitalizador, eso era lo que pensaba Kagome mientras se vestía con un camisón. Esa noche se quedaría con él… bueno en la misma habitación, se ruborizó y se reprendió por pensar en Sesshomaru seduciéndola. Sonrió y se tapo con una bata, tenía que preparar su propia cama.

Entró a la habitación y no esperaba ver a Sesshomaru solo con unos shorts ajustados negros. Su quijada se desencajó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su rostro tomó un color rojo brillante, sus latidos aumentaron rápidamente, podía sentir que en cualquier momento la sangre brotaría de su nariz y lo único que pasaba por su mente era "SEXY!". Se giró, estaba muy avergonzada por su reacción, pero ¿por qué se quitó la ropa? ¿Acaso había decidido aprovecharse de ella?

-¿Te quedarás ahí observándome?- estaba consiente de lo que había provocado en ella

-Eto…- trago saliva e intentó calmarse- ¿Qué es lo que haces desv… de pie?- rió nerviosamente

-Buscó algo limpio con que cubrirme- aventó algunas prendas- pero sólo encuentro estas horrorosas batas…- estaba irritado

-Claro… puedo ayudarte con eso- caminó a una pequeña cajonera que se encontraba a la izquierda de la puerta del baño- Creo que esta puede funcionarte- le entregó una playera blanca

-Sirve- se la puso

Un poco más calmada, Kagome se dio cuenta de que unas vendas estaban el suelo completamente rotas. Observó el brazo izquierdo de su paciente, había rastros de sangre y sin pensarlo dos veces su cuerpo se movió en automático, tomó su brazo, lo inspeccionó y limpio.

-¿Pero qué…?- estaba desconcertada- ¿Cómo fue que…?

-Mi cuerpo es mucho más fuerte que el del ser humano, más poderoso, por lo tanto lo es mi capacidad de regenerarme- su mano derecha quitó lentamente las manos de la mujer- no necesito que me cuides, así que me iré

-No lo hagas…- odiaba sus respuestas automáticas, él la miraba, podía sentir como eso ojos ámbar la taladraban- Lo más seguro es que Kikyo e Inuyasha estén vigilando- volvió a reír nerviosa- no podrás encontrar lugar más seguro que este, además puedo ver que aún no recuperar por completo tu energía- el chacra del corazón aún no terminaba de abrirse

-Y eso lo sabes por tus "poderes"- levantó una de sus cejas

-Por supuesto, durante gran parte de mi vida desarrollé eso "poderes"- frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que dudarán de sus habilidades- Sólo quédate esta noche- suplicó- y te prometo ayudarte en tu… escape

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido por la persistencia de Kagome, no había terminado de hablar cuando ella lo interrumpió y, hasta cierto punto, era adorable ese gesto, esa preocupación. No iba a discutir con ella y se dirigió a su respectiva cama. Kagome nuevamente estaba complacida, regresó a la cajonera, sacó una cobija y unas sábanas, preparó su cama, acercó los biombos y los acomodó de tal forma que ella y Sesshomaru estuvieran en ambientes separados. Apagó las luces,dio las buenas noches sin recibir respuesta y se acurrucó.

Espero, hasta que ella estuviera perdidamente dormida, en cuanto la matara él se iría de ahí y con su energía restaurada sería capaz de esconder su rastro. Se levantó y con gran sigilo retiró los biombos que le daban una falsa seguridad a la chica. Se veía tan apacible en sus sueños, tranquila y muy dócil. Kagome se empeñaba en ayudarlo, así que él permitiría que lo hiciera y a cambio de eso le brindaría una placentera ilusión. Se sentó a lado de ella, en su dedo índice apareció una pequeña bola de luz que introdujo en la frente de su víctima.

A los pocos minutos Kagome empezó a removerse en su cama. Sesshomaru estudiaba las diferentes reacciones de la chica, suspiraba, su respiración estaba acelerada, sus mejillas habían adquirido un sutil rubor, sonreía e incluso reía; era obvio que estaba disfrutando de su ilusión.

-Sesshomaru…- escapó de entre sus labios y abrió los ojos

El aludido no estaba sorprendido, ella permanecía inconsciente, era un extraño efecto en los humanos, pero normal. Lo que no esperaba es que Kagome se colgara de su cuello con sus tersas manos. Su primera reacción fue la incomodidad, no le agradaba el contacto, sin embargo la energía fluía mucho más rápido y sólo porque tratarse de ella lo permitiría. Kagome volvía a ruborizarse, sonrió y se mordió uno de sus labios.

-Tus ojos son tan hermosos, podría contemplarlos toda mi vida…- sus brazos hicieron fuerza, quería ver de cerca esos ojos

Al principio Sesshomaru se resistió un poco a los deseos de la chica, pero al final cedió. Podía sentir que entre más se acechaba a ella aumentaba el flujo energético. Se dejó llevar. El rostro del demonio estaba tan cerca que Kagome cerró sus ojos, sus frentes se tocaron, sus narices se rozaban, respirar el mismo aire excitaba a Kagome. No era la primera vez que una mujer fantaseaba con él, pero había algo diferente, ¿acaso estaba disfrutando ser el objeto de su fantasía? Cerró los ojos, no iba a pensar más, se concentró en su trabajo. De pronto sintió como si un relámpago atravesara su espalda. Brincó hacia a atrás, ¿qué rayos había sido eso? Su corazón estaba acelerado, su temperatura se estaba elevando… síntomas parecidos a los de ella.

Kagome disfrutaba, de lo que ella creía, un increíble sueño cuando sintió que algo la jalaba hacia adelante. Poco a poco recuperó la consciencia y vio a Sesshomaru sentado en el suelo y se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?!- gritó furioso

-¿Qué…?- estaba muy avergonzada- ¿Acaso… tú y… yo…?

-¡Contesta mi pregunta!- difícilmente mantenía el poco autocontrol que le quedaba

-¡Alineé nuestros chacras!- gritó asustada, pudo notar que esa respuesta no era suficiente- Mientras investigaba la función de los chacras encontré que la alineación puede ser utilizada con tu pareja antes de mantener cualquier actividad sexual

-¿Para qué hacen eso los humanos?- su desesperación iba en aumento

-Para establecer una conexión entre la pareja y fortalecerla, también para que la energía fluya en los dos cuerpo y el sexo sea aún más placentero- aclaró su voz, estaba completamente abochornada

-¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?- su paciencia se estaba agotando

-Bueno… siempre fue una de… mis fantasías…-pensó un poco en lo que había revelado- espera un momento… ¡Intentaste robar mi energía!

Pretendía reclamar y discutir con él, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Primero vio que Sesshomaru se encontraba en el suelo y al segundo siguiente estaba frente de ella con las manos alrededor de su cuello. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, el terror lleno su corazón y solo esperaba el momento de sentir asfixia. No pasaba nada, los ojos dorados parecían hurgar por el alma de Kagome. Decidió aventurarse y acarició su pecho. Seguía sin pasar nada, veía que en esos preciosos ojos una batalla se desarrollaba. Intentó liberar su cuello, pero en otro movimiento rápido Sesshomaru atrapó sus muñecas y la puso contra la pared. Todo fue muy rápido y un gemido se le escapó al chocar contra la fría superficie, estar en esa posición y sentir su calor la excitaba.

Sesshomaru pudo apreciar un cambio en el aroma de la mujer, dulce y embriagador, sentía que estaba perdiendo la cordura. No lo soportó más y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, lo que provocó otro delicioso gemido. Las sensaciones que experimentaba asombrosas, su calor, su aroma, la suavidad de sus senos y no era suficiente, quería más. Sus manos ahora descendían por los brazos de la mujer, logrando estremecerla. Sus garras se encargaron de rasgar un poco el camisón, lo suficiente para que sus pulgares acariciaran parte de sus senos.

Los gemidos de Kagome eran sutiles y rítmicos, poco a poco el deseo de ser tocada por aquel demonio aumentaba. Sus brazos los mantenía pegados a la pared para permitir el libre acceso a sus senos, pero él solo frotaba los costados y eso la volvía loca. Un poco desesperada, puso sus manos en el rostro del demonio, quería besarlo, sentir su lengua dentro de su boca. Sus manos se internaron en el sedoso cabello plateado, se dispuso a besarlo cuando de repente Sesshomaru le arrancó su camisón junto con sus bragas, la tomo de las nalgas, la elevó un poco y ella rodeó su cadera con sus largas piernas. Ese movimiento provocó que su pubis se humedeciera rápidamente, era un tormento sentir el calor y la erección frotándola y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Una vez más juntaron sus frentes, Sesshomaru volvió a sentir electricidad, dejó caer a la chica y se alejó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Dónde estaba su fuerza de voluntad? Todo esto era efecto de su propio hechizo. Enfureció por completo, ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? Sus ojos enrojecieron, apretó su mandíbula, sus garras escurrían veneno.

-¡Yo el Gran Sesshomaru, Lord del Oeste, no me involucraré con una desagradable humana como tú!- gritó desesperado- ¡Ya no tendré piedad!- arremetió contra ella

Kagome se aterrorizó al ver eso ojos rojos, como el de su visión. Los gritos salieron de su garganta, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con sus piernas y manos temblorosas, cerró sus ojos y las lagrimas salieron incontrolables. Se escuchó un golpe duro, seco, dejando todo en un silencio sepulcral. Las garras de Sesshomaru se habían impactado contra la pared, a centímetros de la cabeza de la chica.

No podía hacerlo, no quería, sentía el terror de Kagome como propio, su cuerpo también temblaba. Jamás, en tantos años, había experimentado ese sentimiento, era repugnante, paralizante, ¡qué impotencia abrumadora soportaban los humanos!

Ante sus ojos veía a un hombre conflictuado, confundido, que mantenía una batalla y a pesar de eso decidió no dañarla. Eso sólo confirmaba que se encontraba en pleno proceso de cambio y era natural que existieran resistencias. El deseo de apoyarlo y consolarlo se apodero de Kagome, no soportaba verlo sufrir. Se acercó a él, colocó sus manos sobre su angustiado pecho y junto sus labios con los de él. Un temeroso beso, que no había tenido ningún efecto, decepcionada lo único que atinó a hacer fue unir sus frentes, suspiró, fue como besar una estatua. De pronto una reacción, la mano que permanecía en la pared se movió al mentón de Kagome.

Sus ojos volvían a ser dorados, enfrascado en sus pensamientos y después saboreo algo… exquisito necesitaba volverlo a probar. Acercó a sus labios la fuente de ese sabor, al principio fue delicado, sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cuello y casi por instinto él rodeo la cintura de la mujer. Después una mordida en su labio inferior hizo que se rindiera a ella, no podía negarlo más, la deseaba y la haría suya, no le importaban las consecuencias. Una de sus manos prensó el delicado cuello femenino, introdujo su lengua en la boca que lo mordía y descubrió que era mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Apretó su abrazo para sentir la suavidad de los senos de Kagome y con otro de sus rápidos movimientos la puso sobre el suelo sin dejarla de besar.

Ella se aferraba al cabello plateado, se separaban, respiraban, se volvían a besar, poco a poco Sesshomaru se acomodó en medio de las largar y hermosas piernas de Kagome. Quería escucharla gemir, así que una de sus garras se apodero de un seno y la otra se dirigió hasta sus caderas, las movía ágilmente para que ella pudiera deleitarse con su erección.

-¡Sesshomaru!- dijo entre gemidos lo que provocó que aludido se apoderara de su boca- Quítate la ropa- suplicó en un murmuró. Verla en ese estado y suplicando enloquecía al demonio

-Casi te mato hace un momento, ¿por qué te entregas a mi?- miró su cuello y no pudo evitar probarlo

-Porque… -un gemido escapó- porque me enamoré de ti la primera vez que vi tus ojos

-¿Por qué te dejas llevar por tus impulsos?- probó el otro lado de su cuello

-¿Por qué tú no… mmm- le costaba mucho concentrarse. Una de sus pequeñas manos se coló por debajo de playera del demonio y la colocó en su pecho- por qué rechazas tus sentimientos?

El ciclo de besos comenzó una vez más, cada vez más profundos, cada vez más largos, cada vez más salvajes, perdiéndose el uno en el otro. Se levantaron y ella volvió a estar entre la pared y el demonio. Se besaban con locura y con pasión, las manos de Kagome exploraban el fornido torso de su pareja hasta que finalmente Sesshomaru accedió a quitarse la playera. Mientras lo hacía sintió como una mano descendía por su abdomen, se deshacía de su short y subía hasta su miembro erecto, brindándole un excitante masaje. Ahora era él quien dejaba escapar gemidos roncos, cuando sus garras se disponían a atrapar los firmes pezones femeninos, Kagome aumentó la velocidad de su caricia. Por el súbito placer Sesshomaru puso sus manos contra la pared, no podía hacer otra cosa más que disfrutar, sintió un camino de besos, desde su cuello, cruzando su pecho, hasta su vientre bajo y de repente la mano que lo acariciaba fue sustituida por una cálida lengua. El movimiento, la humedad provocaron que otro relámpago de energía recorriera el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, estaba a merced de esa mujer podría hacerle lo que ella quisiera.

A pesar de estar enloqueciendo de placer no podía permitir que ella continuara, Kagome era su presa y él era un depredador, como tal no podían intercambiar papeles, aunque la idea era muy tentadora. Sesshomaru la tomó por lo hombros, detuvo el movimiento, hizo que se levantara, la cargo de las caderas para recostarla sobre la cama, separo sus piernas y él se colocó en medio. Con una de sus garras apreso sus pequeñas muñecas sobre su cabeza, con la otra acariciaba el seno y pezón provocando que ella se arqueara y sus colmillos rozaban cuidadosamente el cuello amenazando con rasgarlo. Kagome gemía escandalosamente cada vez que la lengua de su pareja recorría su cuello hasta su oreja, el anhelo y el deseo por él aumentaba cada vez más sintiendo una gran ansiedad.

-Suplícame…- susurro en su oído, asegurándose de que su aliento la estremeciera

-Sessho…aaaaaa- fue interrumpida por una mordida en su lóbulo

-Pídemelo- exigía ansioso, su garra liberó al seno y lentamente se deslizo por su abdomen, su vientre bajo y se detuvo en el monte de venus- Suplica…- sus dedos se humedecieron al contacto, entraban, salían y acariciaban la zona más sensible

Kagome intentaba, en vano, liberarse del agarre de Sesshomaru, se sacudía bajo su fuerte agarre, se arqueaba de placer, sus piernas apretaban la cadera de su compañero, pero él no permitía el contacto entre ellos.

-Hazlo, suplícame…- su boca se apoderó del pezón que nunca fue atendido

-Sesshomaru- se mordió los labios- hazme tuya, hazme lo que desees- esta frase se mezclo con uno de sus gemidos

Como si hubieran presionado un botón, Sesshomaru tomó a Kagome por la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y su cadera con sus piernas, él se enderezó junto con ella para quedar sentados. Sesshomaru no se contuvo más y la penetró en un sólo movimiento, ella gritó, él sentía una descarga eléctrica aún más fuerte y placentera. El movimiento de caderas estaba sincronizado, él estaba apretaba su abrazo, sumergido en los suaves senos, ahogándose con su aroma, ella apretaba sus piernas, se aferraba su cabeza para poder arquearse sin perder el equilibrio. Después de unos minutos Sesshomaru decidió recostarse ver los senos de Kagome rebotar de arriba a abajo era alucinante, los gestos de placer y excitación dibujados en su rostro era extraordinario, jamás se había sentido así por un humano, ni por nadie. Tomó sus femeninas muñecas y aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, los gritos de la mujer lo animaban en acelerar su movimiento y cuando pensó que no podía obtener más placer algo inesperado sucedió, Sesshomaru pudo sentir que algo deliciosamente cálido lo envolvía y escurría por sus ingles, ese maravilloso líquido provenía de Kagome, había alcanzado el exquisito orgasmo y su garganta liberó un grito, un gemido o algo mezclado. Casi al mismo instante que lo sintió Sesshomaru alcanzó un clímax desconocido para él e inevitablemente se derramó por completo dentro de ella, soltando un rugido.

Ambos se desplomaron sobre la cama, Kagome encima de Sesshomaru. Ambos estaban agitados, jadeantes después de tan vigorosa actividad. Sus corazones latían al unísono, experimentaban una satisfacción única y desgastante. Se abrazaron, Sesshomaru jamás había concebido que estar con una humana fuera tan… asombroso, aunque ahora no podía pensar en cualquier humana, sólo en Kagome, una muy dulce excepción. Kagome se sentía muy feliz y se preguntaba si en ese demonio podría encontrar el amor que siempre había anhelado. La temperatura de sus cuerpos disminuyó, el cuerpo de la chica empezó a tiritar a causa del frío, así que se enderezó.

-¿Qué haces?- sostuvo sus delatas muñecas, lo que sonrojó a la chica

-Me dio frío- sonrió, se giró y tomó la cobija, se la puso en sus hombros y volvió a recostarse sobre el demonio- así esta mucho mejor

Sesshomaru sonrió sutilmente de lado, acarició el rostro de esa mujer, se veía radiante, a pesar de tener el cabello alborotado. Se mordió el labio, quería besarla, no sabía de dónde surgía ese nuevo deseo, aún se recriminaba por todo lo que había hecho con esa mujer y el riesgo que corrían, sabía que en cualquier momento morirían. Un beso más y se irían en paz, ya nada importaba. Sesshomaru pegó su frente a la de ella y cuando sus bocas estaban a punto de unirse las ventanas fueron destrozadas.

-¡Vaya!- casi burlándose- De todos los demonios, jamás pensé que tú te involucrarías con una humana- empuñaba una enorme espada- ¿Qué se siente enamorarse de lo que más odias, Sesshomaru?

-¡Inuyasha!- su actitud cambió totalmente, ahora se veía furioso y en su voz se notaba el odio

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- estaba frustrada por la interrupción

-¿Qué no es obvio? Estoy aquí para salvar sus vidas- sonrió- además te advertimos que las relaciones entre demonios y humanos son prohibidas

-¡Te equivocas! No hemos desaparecido o muerto, esa advertencia es una falacia- buscó la playera que le prestó a Sesshomaru y se la puso

-¡Keh! Humanos… Entregarse físicamente no es suficiente, se debe entregar la mente, el espíritu, el corazón, todo tu ser- señalo a Sesshomaru con su espada- él odia a tu raza y a la mía, nos considera como seres repugnantes que no deberían existir

-Cómo te lo dije antes, él tiene razón- Kikyo entró por la ventana- Kagome tú te entregaste por completo cuando lo besaste por primera vez, en cambio él sintió una gran confusión y confiábamos en que su odio impediría cualquier intento de entregarse, pero…

-Por eso nos interrumpieron…- por un lado se sentía muy feliz, porque había logrado algo aparentemente imposible, pero también estaba muy enojada por la intervención

-Ha sido suficiente- su eco esta fruncido, un aura de batalla emanaba de él y de pronto se vio una luz muy intensa, Sesshomaru portaba un kimono blanco con adornos rojos, una armadura, botas y dos katanas estaba amarradas a su cintura- ¡No permitiré que hablen de mi persona como si me conocieran!- desenfundó una de sus espadas, estaba exasperado y furibundo

Inuyasha se lanzó al ataque, lo iba a derrotar en ese instante, pero Sesshomaru desapareció de su vista unos segundos y de pronto sus espadas chocaron. Inuyasha salió despedido contra una de las paredes, intentó levantarse, pero un segundo ataque lo mantuvo en el suelo. Kikyo comenzó a preparar un conjuro para abrir un portal, se daba cuenta que Sesshomaru había recuperado todos sus poderes y ya no serían capaces de eliminarlo, aprovecharía la distracción. Kagome se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la sacerdotisa, así que corrió para detenerla, pero se impacto contra algo invisible para ella, una especie de protección. Sin importarle volvió a intentarlo, rayos de energía rebotaban por todos lados, pero ella persistía, estaba decidida en llegar a la sacerdotisa.

Kikyo podía observar como Kagome rompía poco a poco su campo de protección, al parecer poseía más poder de que había calculado. Era extraño, ya que Sesshomaru había absorbido la energía de esa chica, a menos de que… acaso era posible de que hayan formando un circuito energético entre ellos… no parecía viable, pero era la única explicación. Kikyo aumentó el poder de su barrera y arrojó a Kagome hacia sus gabinetes. Sesshomaru escuchó el estruendo, golpeó a Inuyasha en la quijada, rápidamente se dirigió hasta donde estaba Kagome y de sus garras salió un látigo que iba en dirección a la sacerdotisa. La barrera se destruyó, Inuyasha contemplaba todo desde el suelo y al ver a su compañera en peligro saltó y recibió el golpe de lleno.

Mientras Inuyasha caía al suelo Kikyo lanzó su conjuro a los pies de Sesshomaru, atrapándolo sólo a él, pronto lo regresaría al lugar dónde pertenecía. Inuyasha intentaba enderezarse, tenía una grave herida en el pecho, pero sobreviviría, al percatarse de la situación echo a reír, al fin la cacería había terminado. Un torbellino comenzó a girar a su alrededor, Kagome intentó acercarse.

-¡Aléjate!- gruñó, se veía amenazador, pretendía asustarla para huyera- ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi!- su corazón experimentaba una extraña sensación… tristeza…? Sus pies se hundieron en el piso

-Pero… ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!- exigió desesperado y con lágrimas por salir de sus ojos

-Se acabo, Kagome- contestó tranquilamente Kikyo con Inuyasha en su regazo- ese conjuro lo regresará al plano de dónde salió- el demonio se hundió un poco más

-¡No puede ser!- se ofuscó- ¡Deténlo! ¡No quiero perderlo!- una vez más el corazón de Sesshomaru se lleno de otra emoción que no identificaba

-¡Estas loca! ¡Acabamos de salvar tu vida!- gritó Inuyasha, intentaba levantarse- ¡Si permaneces a su lado tu destino será la muerte!

-¡No lo creo!- las lágrimas fueron liberadas- Ustedes dijeron que desaparecían, no hay forma de comprobar sus muertes, así que aún hay una esperanza…- volteó a ver a su amado- además preferiría morir a tu lado que vivir mi vida sin ti

-No lo hagas…- suplicó Sesshomaru, su corazón estaba petrificado, no le interesaba que pasara con su persona siempre y cuando ella estuviera bien- ¡No te acerques!- su cuerpo se había hundido hasta sus rodillas

Kagome saltó hacia Sesshomaru, tenía la fe en que todo iba a estar bien mientras permanecieran juntos, confiaba en que ambos lucharían en contra de lo que sea para proteger su amor. Él abrió sus brazos, la atrapó y la abrazó con fuerza, su corazón latía muy rápido, tenía miedo, por primera vez el miedo surgía de su ser, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un gran alivio por tenerla junto a él.

-Sigo sin entender tus impulsos- afirmó casi riéndose, limpió sus lágrimas y la besó con ternura

El remolino se transformó en un túnel de luz que envolvía a la pareja poco a poco hasta que era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos por la intensidad. Al segundo siguiente la oscuridad invadió la habitación, sólo quedaban Inuyasha y Kikyo, sintiendo una profunda impotencia a causa de la necedad de esa mujer. Al menos ya no tendrían que preocuparse por la presencia de Sesshomaru.

Él estaba aferrado a la cintura femenina, ella a su fornido cuello y un beso los mantenía unidos. Terminaron el beso para pegar sus frentes, los invadía la calidez y la paz. Estaban flotando en la nada, disfrutando la compañía del otro. De pronto sintieron la gravedad actuar sobre sus cuerpos y aterrizaron en un hermoso lugar, no parecía ser Okutama ni los territorios del demonio. Una pareja con extrañas vestimentas se acercó a ellos.

-Bienvenidos- saludo un hombre demonio- mi nombre es Hoshiyomi y ella es la sacerdotisa Tsukiyomi

-Nos alegra que hayan logrado llegar hasta aquí- la sacerdotisa les sonrió dulcemente

-Sus nomb… es cierto ustedes dos son quienes separaron el mundo en planos- no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no creía que la historia fuera cierta

-Así es… ¡Vaya me siento halagado cada vez que nos reconocen!- rió el demonio

-¿Dónde estamos?- inspeccionaba el lugar con sus ojos dorados y sin prestas atención en los anfitriones

-Hoshiyomi y yo llamamos a la isla Houraijima, un lugar en dónde demonios y humanos coexistan en paz- sonrió satisfecha, incluso un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas

-Entonces hicieron ese conjuro para salvar a todos esos niños…- estaba aliviada

-Por supuesto y ahora este lugar es su hogar- explicaba el demonio- Les mostraremos el lugar para que puedan establecerse

Sesshomaru admitía estar sorprendido, Kagome estaba segura que no morirían y él creyó que era una ingenua humana, sin embargo se equivocó… en todo se había equivocado. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de empezar de cero, no podía garantizar que no cometería otro error, pero sabía que lo disfrutaría a lado de su amada.

FIN

* * *

><p>Ha sido muuuuuuuuy largo este capítulo, se me fue de los dedos espero no haberlos cansado. Creo que me hizo falta organizar mejor mis ideas para poder hacer capítulos más interesantes, uniformes... en fin si se me llegara a hacer otra invitación con gusto entraré y mejoraré los errores que tuve en esta primera vez y pues que gane el mejor!<p>

Cualquier comentario y/o dudas son bienvenidas y de verdad muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final, gracias por su atención y tomarse el tiempo de leer

Gracias!


End file.
